A Precious Find
by SaphSoul
Summary: Mahado meets Mana a story of two magicians and maybe a prince. This is NOT a MahadoXMana FanFic!
1. A Precious Find

This is NOT a MahadoXMana FanFic

This is NOT a MahadoXMana FanFic. This is just one of the ways I want to write how they met. Please enjoy it!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did.

-Saph

Dark clouds began to cluster over Egypt. Mahado gazed at the purple clouds sadly. He was on his way to the future tomb of the Pharaoh to check the security measures. It was boring, depressing work (who wants to go into a tomb?) and it seemed the sky was only trying to make it worse. Mahado chose to walk through the city. He had always preferred walking over horseback, and walking with the commoners so if a chance to help someone presented itself he would be able to. Mahado walked through the streets, dull eyes glared at him from stores and whispers followed wherever he went.

_This is going to be a bad day, a long, depressing, bad day. _He resisted the urge to sigh, priests were not to show such manner in front of anyone. Mahado walked on, not thinking twice about the wary stares that were directed at him. _At least I'm not Seto. If it were him these people would be glaring at him. _Mahado walked past a seemingly empty ally. It was then that he stopped. He backtracked and looked into the dark ally.

Lying on the dirt, covered in mud and who knows what else, was a small girl.

Mahado rushed to the fallen girl. She was covered in dirt but the beautiful blonde of her hair showed through. When Mahado touched her he felt a sudden spark from the Millennium Ring.

The ring told him that this girl had enormous power within her. She was dirty, but her purity shown through all of the mud that covered her.

Mahado picked up the girl and carried her back to the guards. The girl was light; she probably had not eaten for a few days. _She is just a commoner. Why should I care what happens to her? _Mahado shook off those thoughts. _I've got to stay away from Seto, it's warping my mind. _It was true, Mahado was a nice person, but the past years he had spent with the other priests and the Pharaoh had started to take it's affect on his mind.

Mahado gazed at the girls' face. It was then that he decided she would be his apprentice.

Hope you enjoyed it!! Please R&R!! There is more to come!! I gotta stop putting these exclamation marks at the end of all this!!


	2. Mana

This is Chapter 2 of A Precious Find

This is Chapter 2 of A Precious Find. Seto is a young boy, and so he is a bit strange in this chapter. Mahado is not a full-fledged priest but is a priest-in-training. People still refer to him as one, meaning they give him respect. Hope you like it!!

-Saph

* * *

Night has fallen at the palace. The corridors are lit by candlelight and the place is silent.

In a room at the end of the corridor Mahado sits beside a bed. There is a blonde girl underneath all the blankets.

Mahado is shocked by the girls' hair color; it was almost as vibrant as the Princes' golden locks. As soon as Mahado had returned to the palace he had ordered a bath for the young girl (being a priest had it's advantages) So far the girl hadn't woken and Mahado was getting worried. It took all he had to hold himself back from reviving the girl with his magic. Siamun had told him to stop worrying and that the best doctors in the palace were tending to her. Although he had stopped Mahado from using magic to save the girl, he had not succeeded in getting him to stop worrying. Mahado had spent the whole day at her bedside, waiting for her to wake.

As the yellow rays of the sun leek into the room so do aqua colored eyes. The girl is finally awake. She glances around the room, wondering where she is. She sees a still white figure sitting beside her bed.

Mahado had fallen asleep watching over her. He was still asleep which was surprising since he was always an early riser (Seto had teased that he woke with the sun). The girl decided it was best if she didn't wake him, but she didn't know what else to do, so she fell asleep once again.

Seto walked into the room. It was past noon and the Pharaoh was planning another meeting. His father had been called to the court and Seto was fairly bored.

When he walked into the room he nearly gasped, then he smiled his mischievous grin. When and where Mahado slept was always a mystery to everyone in the palace. Some had even said he never slept, he was always practicing magic or helping commoners. But right there, sitting just inches away from him was living proof that Mahado slept. Seto cursed that the camera had not yet been invented (how was he supposed to know of the existence of such a thing?).

Seto walked to Mahados' side, sniggering all the while. He debated on the most annoying (and funny) way of waking him up. He decided on a way that was sure to wake anyone up.

Seto backed up to the wall, getting ready to pounce. He ran directly to the chair and jumped at the last second.

No need to say he landed on Mahado.

"Oof!" He exclaimed as Mahado jolted awake and threw him off. The small boy rolled to the floor and hit the wall. He sat up and pumped his fist into the air shouting. "A PERFECT LANDING!!" He laughed, rolling on the floor. Mahado glared at the boy that was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. "You think that was funny, Seto?!" Mahado was steamed, he wanted nothing more than to rip the boy's head off.

Seto stopped laughing, Mahado was normally a quiet, kind person. The tone that Mahado had just used expressed pure rage.

"It was just a joke!" He stated defensively.

"Well it wasn't very funny." Mahado went back to his calm, collected self. HE sat back down on the hard chair and continued to watch the girl.

"Who the hell is she?" Seto had gotten up and ran to the bed.

"She is is commoner that I found in the streets." Mahado wasn't really paying attention to Seto; he was debating whether or not he should use magic to save the girl.

It was then that the girl opened her eyes.

Mahado was deep in thought and didn't notice, but Seto saw.

"Hey, she's awake!" He exclaimed.

Mahado opened his eyes and saw the girl.

"Umm…hello." The girl whispered timidly.

"Girl, what is your name?" Seto demanded.

"Umm…I don't have one. My parents didn't give me one."

"And just who are your parents?" Seto was so commanding for a child of his age.

"That is enough, Seto. I'll take it from here." Mahado commaned.

Seto left the room, he knew full well just what Mahado could do and did not want to walk around for the rest of the day under some spell that would make him squawk like a chicken.

The girl sat in bed, staring at Mahado. "Umm… who are you?"

"I am Mahado, I found you passed out in the ally and brought you here."

"Thank you."

"You said something about your parents, where are they?" Mahado was deeply concered for the girl.

"They're dead, the bandits killed then when I was a baby."

The room was silent for a while, both the inhabitants were deep in thought.

The silence was shattered by a string of quiet sobs, the girl was crying.

"What-what am I supposed to do now?" The girl asked herself.

Mahado patted the girl's back.

"You can stay here if you like. I may not look like it but I am a mage."

The girl stopped her sobs. "Really?! You're a real, live magician?!"

Mahado was taken aback, never in his life had he met someone that was so interested in magic.

"Can you teach me?" The girl asked.

Mahado nodded. "Yes. I want you to be my apprentice."

The girl thought for a moment. "Okay."

"You don't have a name, correct?" The girl nodded. "Then I shall give you a name. How do you like Mana?"

"Ma…na…" The girl tested the word that was to be her new identity. "I like it." Mana smiled even when drowned out by tears she still had a lovely smile. Mahado thought to himself.

It was decided then that Mana would be allowed to stay in the palace for as long as she was studying under Mahado, and even after that if she would use her powers to protect the palace and the future Pharaoh.

* * *

End of Chapter 2, there's more to come!!

-Saph


	3. A Friend

Hello

Hello!! This is the third Chapter of A Precious Find. I'm pretty sure the Pharaoh will show up in this Chapter. Sorry about the length, just thought it was a good place to leave off.

-Saph

* * *

"Try it again, Mana."

It had been three weeks since Mahado had taken Mana under his wing and she was already well on her way of becoming a great sorcerer.

Today they were working on shield spells. Mahado would fire a blast spell at her and she would have to block it. It was ahrd work, seven out of ten times her spell wouldn't work and she'd end up on the ground having been hit by a spell.

"Tch, you'll never be a great sorcerer if you can't even deflect a simple spell. You're trying too hard. You don't need to time it, just conjure up a shield as soon as the opponent gives the intent of attack." Mahado started on a long-winded speech about how to counter such spells. If Mana had learded anything in her time with her master it was to not pay attention when he started his ranting.

"But it's too hard! It takes a lot to conjure the spell, much less holding it." Mana complained.

"If you build up your magic then you can hold the spell while you wait for your opponent to attack. If you can't hold the spell for more than three seconds you're hopeless." Mahado sighed, some days he just didn't know what to do with his foolish apprentice.

The two were shocked out of the silence by a knock on the door.

The young prince had come into the study.

"Prince!" Mahado bowed.

The boy just gave the signal that he could raise his head then continued with his journey. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

"An extremely boring class." Mana answered.

Mahado gasped, never had he seen such insolence in front of royalty.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. She is just a little girl. As her master, please punish me instead." Mahado bowed again.

"There is no need, Mahado." Atem continued. He stared at the girl.

"You're Mana, correct?"

Mana nodded wondering what royalty wanted to do with her.

The prince stuck out his hand. "I'm Atem, pleased to meet you."

Mana took the hand. As soon as they connected both knew an everlasting friendship had been born.

* * *

That night the Pharaoh sat with his son at dinner. Atem had told his father all about his day, having met a new friend, Mana.

The two had spent the day running around the palace playing games like Tag and Hide and Seek. Mahado had approached them with the intention of scolding them for missing their lessons but the two had won him over and soon he was playing with them. Mahado had not found them because they had chosen to hide in the big pots that decorated the palace.

Atem had shown Mana around the palace he brought her to the stables to teach her how to ride a horse, Mana had thoroughly enjoyed that.

The Pharaoh was happy, his son was not going to be isolated just because he was royalty, he remembered far too well what his childhood had been like and had no wish to have his son go through that.

* * *

Everyday Atem and Mana would study together. It became a sort of game between them to compete who would master summoning faster. Their competition took away most of the boredom.

Everyday The Pharaoh would never tire of his son's stories, they gave him insight of what he had missed as a child. He was happy for his son, happy that he had found a friend to share good times with.

Chapter 3 End.

-Saph


End file.
